Almost every vehicle with a luggage compartment is provided with a luggage compartment cover, which is also commonly referred to as a hat shelf, in order to cover the luggage compartment. Many luggage compartment covers are coupled to a tailgate of the vehicle such that they pivot together with the tailgate being opened. There already exist luggage compartment covers that at least partially consist of a textile material.
For example, publication EP 1 855 916 B1 describes a receptacle for a vehicle with a trough-shaped container and a hat shelf that is designed for covering the trough-shaped container. The hat shelf is at least sectionally composed of a flexible material, wherein the flexible material consists of a flat textile element.